The inventor herein has previously invented multiple designs for self-laminating wristbands principally for use with patients in a medical or hospital setting. Examples of these may be found in his previously-issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,933,993; 6,000,160; 6,067,739; 6,438,881; 6,510,634; and 6,685,228 along with other patent applications pending for further designs, improvements, and inventive techniques and methods relating thereto, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Included among these various inventions and designs are self-laminating wristbands intended for use with newborn babies including those delivered prematurely. As is well known, these babies and especially premature babies have extremely sensitive skin in many instances so that any wristband or other object placed around the baby's wrist or ankle must carefully allow for that sensitivity. Furthermore, babies are well known to move their arms and legs in a herky-jerky or flailing fashion, rub their eyes, and otherwise move about as they experience the new world that they have entered. In many instances, these newborn babies can become agitated and cry which can have a tendency to accentuate or intensify their arm and leg movements. Of course, as their hands, arms and legs move, they come in contact with other sensitive areas, such as, for example, their face, which could in some instances become scratched and in rare instances even injure the baby.
The inventor's previous designs include wristbands intended for these smaller babies including babies which might even be in intensive care and various features are provided to greatly minimize any possibility of discomfort, rash, or other injury to occur. Nevertheless, despite the great commercial success and widespread adoption and use of the inventor's wristband inventions, which have provided a significantly safer wristband for use with these babies, the inventor has continued his efforts to improve upon these designs even further so as to completely eliminate even the slightest possible chance of irritation or injury to the baby.
As a result of his continuing efforts, the inventor herein has succeeded in designing and developing a cushioned wristband which makes it virtually impossible for a baby who wears this wristband to experience a rash, discomfort, or even any injury as a result of the baby's boisterous conduct. In simple terms, this latest invention of a cushioned wristband includes a cushioned carrier for extending around the baby's wrist or ankle with a fastening strap preferably sewn to and extending from one side thereof. The strap preferably has one surface covered with Velcro™ hook-type fastener material while the carrier has a surface covered with Velcro™ loop material. The opposite surface of the carrier which comes into contact with the baby's skin is preferably any hypoallergenic, soft, cushioning material. The strap is preferably sized to thread through a self-laminating tag which may be processed through a laser printer and is similar in construction to many of the inventor's previous wristband designs. In essence, this self-laminating tag preferably comprises an imaging area of face stock material and an underlying self-laminating portion approximately twice the size of the imaging area with cinch slots preferably positioned in the lamination and preferably on either side of the imaging area. In use, the tag may be processed through a laser printer for printing with the patient's name, doctor's name, a barcode identifier, date of admission, and any other information as desired. The tag may then be separated from a sheetlet sized or page sized or other conveniently sized business form, the lamination folded over to self laminate the tag, and then applied to the carrier by inserting the strap through one or both of the cinch slots. Once fully assembled, the wristband may then be wrapped around the baby's wrist and the strap affixed to the back of the carrier by joining the hook and loop material of a Velcro™ fastener to thus secure the wristband to the baby. Preferably, the wristband is sized to allow for the cushioning material to wrap entirely around the baby's wrist, ankle, etc., and preferably overlap so that just the cushioning material contacts the baby's skin.
A somewhat similar prior art device is shown in FIG. 1. It comprises a wristband 100P made of cushioning material 102P with a backing of Velcro™ loop material 104P, with a short strap 106P sewn to one side thereof and having a Velcro™ hook material 108P arranged for securing the wristband. Sewn on the back of the wristband is a panel 110P to which a patient label 112P may be adhered. This patient label 112P may be provided as part of another form and printed such as by processing through a laser printer. It is noted that the patient label is exposed and not laminated, thereby requiring it to be made of a resilient material such as a vinyl or other durable material to withstand the moisture, body fluids and other abuse it will receive. Furthermore, there is no positive or mechanical attachment of the patient label to the wristband so that as it becomes worn and abused, the patient label is likely to become illegible or even detach which could lead to failure of the wristband in its essential purpose of reliably identifying the baby. With the wristband of the present invention, the cinch slots provide a positive mechanical attachment of a laminated patient label which makes it virtually impossible for it to become illegible or detached, thereby providing dramatically improved performance. The prior art patient label is not conveniently removed for refreshing the patient label with a new one, and instead it is thought that a new patient label would need to be adhered over the top of the existing patient label. This construction leads to attachment of a second patient label in a manner less secure than the original, unless extreme care is taken to prepare the panel for receiving the new patient label which is unlikely to happen in the hospital environment. Nurses have better things to do with their time than clean and prepare surfaces for receiving a new patient label. With the present invention, refreshment of a patient label is rarely necessary, and if necessary, can be achieved in a few steps by removing the wristband, sliding off the old patient label and sliding on the new patient label, and then replacing the wristband back on the baby. No cleaning of a surface, or peeling of the old label, is required. Furthermore, the replacement patient label is secured just as well as the original patient label. The present invention thus represents a dramatic step forward over this prior art construction.
There are many new features and advantages provided by the present invention. Some of these include the following. The self-laminating tag may be conveniently provided on a sheetlet or full-page size form for convenient processing through a laser printer at the time of admission along with other forms including other wristbands and labels as may be later used for the baby. Thus, the advantages as noted in the inventor's prior patents are carried forward with this invention in that regard. The self-laminating tag may be firmly secured either loosely or closely about the baby's wrist or ankle with only a cushioning material contacting the baby's skin to thereby provide reliable identification with a durable tag yet without any discomfort to the baby. The carrier is adjustable as it can be wrapped around itself to provide a variable length so that it may be used with babies of different size or age. In other words, the wristband carrier is sized and arranged with its hook and loop fastener to be adjustable in length and fit either loosely or tightly to the baby's appendage. The hang tag may be attached with either one or both of the cinch slots, as desired. If attached with a single cinch slot, the tag in essence is free to move with respect to the wristband and thereby be more readily accessible and remain flat for easier bar code scanning. If attached with the strap extending through both slots, the tag may be secured more tightly against the carrier, less subject to inadvertent detachment, and less likely to be inadvertently brought into contact with the baby. The wristband is relatively inexpensive yet durable and flexible in that, should a tag be desired to be changed as a result of heavy abuse, it may be conveniently done without reprocessing in many instances as additional tags may be conveniently printed at the time of admission. By being self laminating, the tag is protected from the various bodily fluids likely for it to come in contact with as the baby is fed or administered medicine orally, the baby drools, and the baby otherwise performs its bodily functions. As the hang tag is detachable, the carrier may be reused as desired or in shortage or emergency situations thereby making the entire wristband system more flexible. Indeed, the carrier may itself be washed in that same regard. The hang tag may be provided as part of a larger assemblage of wristband forms such that a single set of forms may be preprinted and available for usage as the baby's stay progresses and even to accommodate those relatively few occasions when the baby is kept for an extended stay.
While the principal advantages and features of the invention have been briefly described above, a more thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention and its advantages may be obtained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment which follow.